


Not forever.

by ilikeminecraftleavemealone



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeminecraftleavemealone/pseuds/ilikeminecraftleavemealone
Summary: What he saw in the void.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Not forever.

_ Pain _

And then a flash of light, encompassing, warm, healing the stab wound in the abdomen, his fathers crying face flashes past his eyes in memory. He feels numb all over, body floating in an endless void, distant lights twinkling.

“Do you really want this to be the end?” A voice spoke from all around him, a disembodied voice.

Scared of answering he looked around, trying to pinpoint a voice.

“Are you scared?” The voice spoke, a slight laugh at the end, as if to put him at ease. “There's nothing to be afraid of, I am Adam.” 

Suddenly a figure  _ appears _ in front of him, netherite armour reflecting distant lights, golden amulet swinging freely from the figures neck.

“It isn’t your time Wilbur, you have to go back.”

“B-back? Why would they want me back? After everything I did.”

“Look at them Wilbur, they need you.”

Suddenly a vision appeared, his father comforting his younger brother, his name on their lips.

His younger brother was covered in bruises and cuts, the shrapnel having teared its way through his skin.

The vision changed, a piglin he knows all too well standing on top of a building overlooking where Wilbur was slain, his sword held limply at his side, tears unshed because  _ techno didn’t cry. _

“If anyone asks, tell them you met Sky, got it?” He felt the golden amulet being placed around his neck. 

“And, say hi to Techno for me, will ya?”

And then everything dissolved. 


End file.
